1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys or sporting devices, and more particularly to an improved aerodynamic throwing disc of the kind commonly referred to as a flying saucer, toss toy, or Frisbee.
2. Prior Art
Aerodynamic discs of the kind to which this invention pertains are well known and have been widely used for a number of years as toys or sports devices by both children and adults. Accordingly, it is unnecessary to describe in elaborate detail either the construction or the aerodynamic theory of such a disc.
Suffice it to say that a conventional aerodynamic throwing disc comprises a relatively thin walled disc-like body of inverted, generally saucer shape having a normally upper circular central wall portion bounded about its perimeter by an annular rim portion whose outer perimeter, in turn, curls downwardly to form a downturned lip about the body. The central wall portion, rim portion, and lip are shaped to provide the body with an aerodynamic airfoil profile, such that when the disc is flung through the air with a spinning motion, it sails or glides in a manner simulating the proverbial "flying saucer." The spinning motion of the disc gyroscopically stabilizes the latter in flight. The central wall portion of the disc is commonly imprinted and/or embossed with lettering designating the manufacturer, a coined name of the disc, or the like.
Examples of these existing aerodynamic discs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,359,678 and 3,724,122.
The existing aerodynamic discs of which I am aware have one deficiency with which the present invention is concerned. This deficiency resides in the fact that the entire disc body including its central wall portion, rim portion, and curled outer lip are injection molded in one piece from plastic. This one piece construction complicates the molding process and requires a central wall portion of about the same thickness as the rim portion. Moreover, it is difficult to imprint and/or emboss the central wall portion with the usual lettering, at least precisely formed lettering.